Saving Cylix
by xxcolexicanaxx
Summary: A story based on a strangely vivid dream that I once had... wierd, I know. It takes place during Medieval times in another world and it's about an evil king and a rebel group's effort to bring him down. Not based on a show/book/game etc... Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**.: Prologue :.**

In a land in a far off world, a peaceful kingdom dwelled… or so it would seem. By day, the kingdom of Cylix appeared to be a bustling and energetic place, but in reality the people toiled endlessly, day after day, constantly fearing everything around them. When the sun set, life was no better, for when darkness covered the land, everyone wondered whether they would see another day. Danger lurked behind every corner and in every crevice. Ruthless soldiers were free to rampage and destroy the towns.

The king, a cruel sorcerer, lived in a grand castle that was located in the heart of the kingdom. The king cared little about the people and saw them as nothing more than a means of money. He cared only for power, and it was in fact he who ordered the soldiers to ambush the helpless.

Life for the people of Cylix was unbearable, a living hell, you could say.

But even in eternal darkness, there are those who find the light.

* * *

Well... This is the first, and probably only story I'll ever write... I got the idea from a really vivid dream that I once had ... so to those few amazing people who actually read this... THANK YOU! 

Anyway... the prologue isn't too exciting... I know, i wrote it haha... but it gets better, trust me. xD


	2. The Beginning of the End

**.: The Beginning of the End :.**

Taliya woke with a start. The usual distant screams were now just outside her door. "What is it this time?" She thought as she silently put on her usual light blue dress. Just as she finished lacing her light brown boots, her brother, Daron, barged into her room.

"Oh good, you're awake and dressed" he said out of breath. "Come quick. The king's army is here trying to take over Tom's farm! Grab your weapons, I'll meet you there."

He turned suddenly and faced her.

"Taliya, please be careful" he whispered intently.

"Don't worry brother," Taliya said with a reassuring smile." I always am."

Daron nodded once and left as quickly as he had come.

"Poor Tom" Taliya thought sadly as she reached for her daggers, as well as her bow and arrows. "He always had the most rotten luck."

Tom, a happy-go-lucky fellow, despite his seemingly endless misfortune, had always been a friend of the family. He was still quite young, most likely in his early twenties, and had recently married one of the village girls, Cloe.

"Hang on Tom, I'm coming" She thought as she grabbed her midnight blue cloak and ran out the door.

Taliya gasped. It was worse than she thought it would be. There were soldiers everywhere and they were spreading fires, laughing all the while, as if it were just a game. Taliya shook with fury at the sight. She fought angrily with whoever was foolish enough to cross her path. She was a good fighter, both with long and short distance combat. She was stealthy and quick, thanks to the seemingly never ending training that her brother gave her. Her parents' brutal and merciless murder was he main reason Daron decided to train her. "You must learn to defend yourself, for you are a girl and there are men out their who will use that against you." She rembered him bitterly telling her.

She had had reached Tom's farm but there was no longer any fighting going on. She spotted Tom and his wife, Cloe, putting out the remains of the fire. The damage to their farm was not as bad as she had imagined.

"Oy, Tom! Are You two alright?" Taliya asked as she approached the ash covered pair.

"Yeah, thanks to your brother and his friends." Tom answered tiredly.

"If there is anything you ever need, you just let us know dear." Cloe added with a tired smile.

"Thanks you two." Taliya said gratefully. "Do you know where my brother might've run off to though?"

"Why, probably to go save someone else!" Tom said with a laugh.

Taliya laughed and with a wave ran back towards the center of her village.

Among the chaos, she spotted Tyler and Sophie, her two favorite kids, scared and confused. She ran towards them just as a soldier was about to bring his ax down on them. Quickly, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver, aimed and dealt the killing shot. The arrow landed right in the soldier's heart before he could even begin to understand that he was dead. The soldier fell back and landed with a loud thud.

Taliya reached the kids and hugged them, glad that they were safe. Then, she looked at them seriously.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked with a frown.

"My house is on fire, and mommy told me to run to Sophie's house." Tyler answered.

"Well, two soldiers broke into _my _house and MY mama told me to run quick to Tyler's house!" Sophie said with a distressed cry.

Tyler hugged her. "It's okay Sophie, Tally's here now!"

Taliya gave the two reassuring smiles but wondered who would take cared of the two, for she doubted that their mothers had managed to survive. She shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to find them a safe haven, and fast. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Okay you two, you've done really well so far. Now I want you to go up to Tom's farm and ask him to let you both stay with him. Tell him what happened and tell him that I sent you" She said.

Tyler smiled and Sophie clapped her hands. "I knew you'd help us Tally!" Tyler said happily. "Come Sophie! Let's hurry!"

"Be careful! Stay together!" Taliya called after them as they disappeared into the shadows.

The screams were less and the fires were almost all out ... but where was her brother? Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him, hurt but still chasing after a soldier who looked about twice his size.

Taliya ran after him. "Daron, stop!" she yelled.

Daron turned, but so did the soldier. He had not realized that Daron had been following him. The soldier raised his sword, ready to strike.

"Daron! Watch out!" Taliya screamed.

Daron turned and tried to evade the attack but he was too late. Taliya saw and heard too clearly the sword slash with impossible force into his shoulder and down to his hip.

"NO!" Taliya screamed.

She grabbed an arrow and let it fly. It hit the soldier but did not kill him, for her vision had blurred from the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, furious at this heartless man. She shot two more arrows, but he merely plucked them out as if they were nothing more than pins. She took out her daggers and began to fight close up, but it was useless. She could not think clearly. Images of her brother filled her mind causing her to lose her focus. His dying moans were no help either. The soldier grabbed her by the neck and brought her up so that his eyes met hers. She was forced to look at his face, filled with countless scars, and at the moment, menacing. She struggled against his grip but it was futile, for he was too strong. The soldier let out a cruel laugh.

"I'm sorry brother, I was not careful enough ... this ... time..." she thought as she slowly began to drift off into darkness. The sound of hooves and the drawing of a sword were the last things she heard before she hit the ground and darkness took over her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter xD 

I will try to get a character page up... maybe even with drawings (I love to draw xD)

Also, this story is original, however some charcters might have some small similarity with some game/anime/cartoon character out there... I will make a note of those that do (any that I don't make a note of but you are reminded of a certain character... it was not intentional haha...)

Thank you suekay535 for reviewing!! smiles I will get the story up as fast as I can haha


	3. The Stranger

**.:: The "Stranger" ::.**

"Ah, just the man I wanted to kill tonight" the soldier said with an evil smile. "You've come at a good time. I've just warmed up with these pathetic weaklings… although I'll admit, the girl was more of a challenge than her useless brother." he finished with a laugh.

The newcomer looked at the two bodies on the ground, then returned his gaze to the soldier. The soldier stumbled back when he saw the look in the newcomer's eyes. They were filled with the intent to kill. The man raised his sword and slowly made his way towards the soldier. The soldier reached for his sword but was too slow. The stranger brought down his sword and the soldier let out an agonized cry. The stranger looked down at the blood covered soldier who was trying to crawl away. He was hurt, but he would live.

"Leave now and take your lowly minions with you, Marrok. If you ever cross my path again, I swear to you that you will not live to tell about it."

The soldier called Marrok bowed his head in defeat and limped away. When he was a reasonable distance away, he blew into a horn and soon his remaining men gathered and left the village with him.

The stranger turned his attention to Daron who was barely alive. The stranger knelt beside him. "It has been quite some time, my friend." he said quietly. Daron looked at him and clasped his hand arounf the stranger's arm. "Thank you for saving her. Please... give this to her for me…" he said weakly as he handed the stranger a necklace. On it hung a delicately crafted lily embedded with tiny lapis lazuli stones. "Watch over… her… for me…" he finished almost inaudibly.

"Rest assured Daron, no harm will ever come upon her" the stranger said reassuringly.

Daron nodded once and closed his eyes. His hold on the stranger loosened, and he died. The stranger turned away, filled with immense grief. He cleared his throat and walked over to Taliya. He gently picked her up and placed her on his horse. He gave the village one final look before mounting his stead and riding away.


	4. A Long Lost Friend

**.:: A Long Lost Friend ::.**

Taliya woke in a daze. She looked around the tent that she was in, trying to remember exactly how it was that she had gotten there, but nothing came to her. She sat up quickly but instantly regretted it. Her head hurt her and when she gingerly touched the back of it, she winced. What had happened to her last night? Still perplexed, she looked for her boots and weapons. She found them in a corner along with her cloak, which was folded neatly beside her boots. She was about to reach for them when suddenly the flap of the tent was pulled back and a boy who looked slightly older than her entered.

"Ah, you're awake… _finally._" he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Taliya looked up at him. He looked strangely familiar. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes, and a nice smile as well. He dressed in all black, with the exception of his dark brown boots and belt. He carried a rather large and heavy looking sword on his back and assumed him to be a rather skilled swordsman if he could wield a sword of that sort.

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid I'm very confused…" Taliya answered.

"Well, that's no surprise… you hit your head rather hard last night." the stranger said, his voice filled with concern.

Taliya was about to inquire what he meant when suddenly the events of the night before suddenly filled her mind.

"Daron! Where is he?! And where's that blasted soldier?!"

Taliya rose to her feet but the stranger was still a head taller than her. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and sat her down again. "Taliya, you're in no condition to - "

"I told you that I'm FINE! Now answer me! Where is Daron?!" Taliya yelled with frustration. She needed to see her brother. He had to be alright… he just HAD to be.

The stranger's expression had turned into a serious one. Taliya looked away, filled with renewed sorrow.

"I'm sorry" was all the stranger said. He gently place the necklace Daron had given him into Taliya's hands. "He wanted you to have this." he finished quietly.

Taliya looked at the necklace and began to cry. The stranger sat down beside her and looked down at his boots. He let her cry while he too grieved the loss of his friend. After a while, Taliya managed to regain control of herself and became quiet.

"Feeling better?" the stranger asked.

Taliya threw him an incredulous look. "Of course not! I'll never feel better! First I lost my parents… now my brother! I have no family left!" Taliya had never felt so alone. She looked at the boy sitting next to her. "Wait a minute, how did you know my brother? How do you know my _name_? Just who exactly are you?!" she asked.

The boy forced a smile. "You really don't remember? Maybe this will bring a bell." He stood up suddenly and in a child like voice said " Nooooooo! Tally can't come! She's a girl!" He finished by sticking out his tongue.

For a moment Taliya was shocked but she soon let out a laugh and the boy laughed with her.

"Oh wow. Of course! Why didn't I see it before?!" Taliya said in an amazed tone. "Where have you been these past six years Rowyn??" she asked.

Rowyn smiled. "Oh good, you haven't forgotten me."

"It's kind of hard to forget the one who kept me from having fun." she said jokingly but turned serious once more. "Why'd you leave us?"

Rowyn let out a sigh. "I was sick of our village constantly getting ambused by the king's scum. I had heard that there were rebels who were trying to overthrow the king and set out to look for them. I came across this rebel group and I've been gathering those who oppose him and his evil ways since. We even found out that he has a son and found him as well! He's nothing like his father though. He's a good man and I'm sure he can rule over Cylix far better than his father. I came back for Daron because he said he'd join me once you could take care of yourself... unfortunately, things did not go according to plan."

Taliya was overwhelmed. "Wait, so you're one of those famous rebels?" Taliya asked.

Rowyn scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't say famous, but yes I'm definitely a rebel."

"And my brother was supposed to join you? But then, where would that have left _me_? she asked, suddenly filled with anger. "Was he just going to leave me in the village while he went off on some grand quest to fight the king with his so called 'best friend' who left without a word?!"

Rowyn glared at her and for a moment Taliya was afraid of those beautiful, yet fierce, eyes.

"You brother was only trying to protect you! 'Grand adventure'? You think constantly killing to stay alive, fighting hunger, as well as the elements is fun?! And I left without a word because being the confused 11 year old i was, I didn't want to change my mind. I knew I'd want to stay if I saw you two before I left!" He turned towards the opening of the tent.

"Maybe your still not mature enough and I should take back to the village." he said.

Taliya opened her mouth to argue but shut it again. She turned from him. "FINE, do as you please. I don't need anyone, _especially_ you." she answered coldly.

Rowyn left and Taliya was left in silence.

* * *

Wow that was one loooooooooooooooooooong chapter... haha

Anywho... if you have any suggestions to improve my story or would like to see something later on, feel free to let me know.

Once again, thank you suekay for always reviewing! I always look foward to what you have to say xD

And of course, thank YOU toonfan for giving me the confidence to put this up... and for getting me addicted to fanfiction... although I don't know if that's such a _good _thing... x.x


End file.
